


Shot in the Dark

by BurningLeviathans



Series: Afraid of Fear [2]
Category: Afraid of Monsters, Cry of Fear
Genre: Gen, Post Cry of Fear, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLeviathans/pseuds/BurningLeviathans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's left alone with his thoughts for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot in the Dark

A shaky hand held the gun to his head, tears streaming down an already pallid face. Red streaks marked the tracks of the liquid shame, the regret, the sorrow. But most of all, it marked the tracks of agony. For too long, Simon had been living with this pure torture called life, and he was sick of it.

He wasn’t able to bear it any longer, it was just too much to bear. He’d thought he was in a winning battle, despite his scars, and yet here he was, a gun pressed roughly to his temple.

Grey eyes squeezed shut, drawing more tears from him as his hand continued shaking, his index finger hovering over the trigger. Not a sound left the man, no sound to indicate his inner turmoil, or that he was sobbing so much on the outside. 

The tears just came in silent torrents, seemingly never-ending. They dripped from his chin onto both his hoodie and the paper sitting in front of him, his back curled forward as he leaned over. His free arm rested on his knees, useless, as the mental battle raged inside Simon’s mind, trying to pull the trigger.

End it, just fucking end it. One single, swift pull of the trigger, and it would all be over. It would be painless, quick, brief, and endless. He wouldn’t have to suffer through any of this bullshit anymore. He wouldn’t have to put up with being a fucking outcast, he wouldn’t have to deal with Doctor Purnell or his fucking medications, he wouldn’t have to deal with his fucking issues anymore. It would be such a sweet, welcome release.

Squeezing his eyes shut even tighter, a shaky breath was inhaled, finger moving back against the trigger. This was it. It would finally all be over, in one brief, precise moment.

A hand closed around his wrist, another hand around the barrel of the gun, gently pulling it from Simon’s hand. The man opened his tear-blurred vision, looking up at the figure who set the gun down on the table, sliding onto the couch beside him to pull him close, arms wrapping tightly around him. Simon let his head fall onto their chest, hands coming up to his face as his sobs finally wracked his body, echoing into the silence room.

David held him close, rubbing his back and kissing his head, shushing him. No words needed to be said between them. They both knew that there was nothing TO be said that would aid in comfort. So, the older man just held Simon, letting him sob as tears fell down his own face.

A single sentence was mouthed against Simon’s hair.

“I know.”

_Can anyone hear me crying? I’m dying._


End file.
